


Loopity Loop

by LadyStardust97



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyStardust97/pseuds/LadyStardust97
Summary: Ryo tries to save Akira Fudo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't published any fic in a while so im like half planning this one half just feelin it out... ill add more tags as we go i guess? this is probably gonna go some places

Waking.

  
The sensation of rushing water.

  
Gold.

  
Purity.

  
Open eyes.

  
He sits up in his bed, breathing hard, clutching his chest, trying to get the images in his mind to go away.

  
 _I have to protect Akira Fudo_ , he thinks.

  
Moonlight filtering through the window.

  
... The problem is that he doesn't know who Akira Fudo is.


	2. Chapter 2

Buttoning down his blazer, straightening his collar, standing in front of a mirror.

  
His name is Akira Fudo, and it's his first day as a senior in the school he's attended for six years.

  
He takes a deep breath, grabs his bag, and leaves the house. His parents had, after all, already left for work.

  
The walk is the same it's ever been.

  
Miki Makimura from next door walks with him, as she always has.

  
Miki is sweet, stubborn, and honest to a fault. She's his best friend. She always has been.

* * *

  
There's a new transfer student.

  
...Somehow, he looks a little familiar.

  
" I'm Ryo Asuka. Nice to meet you all. I was staying overseas, but my father said he'd like to have me finish school here, in his hometown."

  
... He seems polite.

  
He's sort of distractingly pretty, too.

  
That's not something Akira had ever really caught himself thinking about a boy before.

  
He watches him from his desk, how other people swarm around him and ask him questions about where he had lived before, if he spoke foreign languages, if he dyed his hair, if he dated American girls.

  
" You know, I've actually been so busy with my studies that I haven't ever dated... Maybe I should change that."

  
He's well spoken, more like a celebrity than a student, and it's embarrassingly easy to get caught up in what he's saying.

  
He catches Akira looking over at him, with what seems like a knowing glint in his eyes.

  
Akira looked away.


	3. Chapter 3

" Will you help me get caught up on the assignments here?"

  
It's surprising to Akira that Ryo is asking him.

There had been plenty of people talking to him all day.

  
He stands next to the school gate, considering it for a moment.

  
" Yes, I'd be glad to help-"

  
" Akira! We have to hurry to get home!"

  
Miki cuts him off midsentence, running over.

  
" Ah, you're that new kid, right?" she asks Ryo.

  
" Yes. I was asking Akira if he could help me get caught up," Ryo answers, somewhat reluctantly. He seems taken off-guard by her.

  
Well that's understandable.

  
" Well, why don't you ask the class rep? We've got stuff to do at home, so..."

  
" Miki, it's his first day here, he's probably nervous," Akira points out. " Ah. I know. Why don't you come over to Miki's place with me? We normally do our homework together before I have to go cook dinner for my parents."

  
He's nervous, and he hopes that he doesn't look like an idiot, and he hopes that that doesn't sound too complicated, and he hopes that Ryo has a good impression of him.

  
" That's fine," Ryo replies almost immediately. " My father doesn't come home til late anyways."

  
Relief. A point of shared experience.

  
" My parents are always out late," Akira assures. " Most of the year, they're out of the country for work, too."

  
They're all walking together.

  
" What do your parents do, Akira?"

  
" Ah, they're climatologists. They're into stuff like... global warming, and the ice caps, and stuff. What about your father?"

  
" He's an anthropologist. He studies pre-Colombian cultures. When he's not out traveling, he's locked up in his room. I get a lot of free time."

  
" Hmm, so the science kids found each other..."

  
Miki speaks up for the first time in a while.

She continues on.

  
" You know, if you're so lonely, you can come over and visit with me and Akira as much as you like," she says.

  
" ...Thank you."

  
His words are mildly surprised, and deeply sincere.

  
Akura hadn't expected him to be so friendly, somehow.

* * *

  
" Oh, who's this?" Noel asks as they all file in, take their shoes off. He's standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

  
" He's new to our school, Akira said he'd help him get caught up," Miki replies.

  
" My name's Ryo Asuka," Ryo introduces himself. " It's nice to meet you. Thank you for having me over."

  
They go upstairs.

  
" How long have you two known each other?" Ryo asks.

  
" Since we were little kids. Miki's mom and mine go way back. They went to high school together."

  
" That's neat."

  
" Yeah."

  
" Yeah."


End file.
